Warped World Insanity
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: 8 years before the events of the movie, Nick refused to mend things with his father and Judy's parents sent Judy's younger sister to a gifted school. Now 2 years after the events of the movie both of them see how the decisions utterly destroyed the lives of the kids they knew.
1. Oliver

8 years before the events of the movie...

A 24 year old Nick Wilde was sulking in the passenger seat of the car being driven by his stern-looking mother.

"Why are we doing this?," Nick asked with a sigh.

"Because your father wants to see you and you're going to see him!," Nick's mother snapped.

Nick huffed. The car pulled up to a driveway on the edge of town. The two of them got out of the car.

"Just five minutes," Nick insisted.

"Fine," Nick's mom said.

The two walked into the house. Nick's mom rung the doorbell. Nick's father answered the door and smiled at the two.

"Nick! So glad your mother finally managed to get you to stop by! Come in," Nick's dad ushered the two in.

The two came in the Nick's dad shut the door. Inside the house the two were met with a vixen around the same age as Nick's mom.

"Hi!,"

The vixen greeted Nick's mom and the two hugged.

"I'm glad there were no hard feelings," she said.

"Oh course not, I'm glad John could find someone to make him happy,"

Nick rolled his eyes. His dad patted his back.

"Oh and Nick, we have a surprise for you," he said. "Oliver!," he called into the house.

The four of them heard the sound of small footsteps running down the stairs. A little fox boy, no older than 5 years old, with dark red-brown fur with a tan brown underbelly, and blue eyes ran to the front of the group.

"Hi!," he greeted.

Nick stiffened. John bent down to the young boy.

"Oliver, this is Nick, your big brother," John explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mick," Oliver said extending his paw out.

Nick forced a smile. "I'm leaving,"

Everyone's smile faded.

"I'm leaving," Nick said and left the house abruptly.

Nick's mom looked at the family sympathetically.

"John I- Nicolas Piberius Wilde! You get back here this instant!," Nick's mother called out furiously running out after Nick.

John and his wife looked down at their young son. Oliver looked confused.

"Did I do something?," Oliver asked.

"Oh no!," John reassured.

"No sweetie it wasn't you," the vixen said picking up her son. "Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed. Your daddy and I will be up in a minute,"

She put him down and Oliver giggled. "Ok mommy,"

Oliver went up to his room

AN: I Liiiiiiiiive! I've been putting in a lot of pre thought for a clean ending to this story, chapters will be coming out as soon as I get them down, but thank you all for being so patient.

Onto this chapter, Nick that was a pretty jerk move. Also Oliver is definitely a sweet and innocent little bean isn't he? Why do I point that out you may ask? Well I don't know readers... I really don't... honestly.


	2. Liz

3 years before the events of the movie...

In Bunny Borrows, Judy was home for the weekend and was busy preparing everything she needed for when she would end up in the police academy. In her room with her was one of her younger sisters, a cream-yellow colored bunny with brown eyes about 7 years old.

"But I don't wanna go away! I love it here! And I'm not gonna have any friends at the new school!," she said.

Judy smiled at her sister and sat down next to her.

"Aw Elizabeth! You know that this school is the best thing for you! You're too smart for any of the schools around here," Judy rubbed her head. "Mom and dad want the best education for you! Besides, you won't be all alone there, Kenny's coming with you," Judy reassured her.

Elizabeth was looking away but if she wasn't Judy would have seen how uncomfortable she was when Judy brought up how smart she was.

"Ya but I don't think I really wanna-,"

Just then Kenny came into the room.

"Speaking of Kenny, it's time to go! Elizabeth go get ready,"

Elizabeth sighed. "Look guys you can just call me-,"

Judy ushered her out of the room. "Go on," she said gently.

Elizabeth stopped by the doorway. "But..if you'd just stop and listen-,"

Kenny shooed her out. "Go on! We're gonna be late!

"School doesn't even start yet!," Elizabeth snapped from the hallway but never of the two older siblings paid attention.

Downstairs...

Bonnie and Stu were loading Elizabeth's stuff into the truck.

"Can you believe it Stu? Our daughter got accepted into one of the most exclusive and prestigious schools around," Bonnie said excited.

"Oh ya. She's differently going to make a name for herself,"

Elizabeth came downstairs to where her parents were.

"Oh Elizabeth, are you ready for your new school?," Bonnie said.

"Uh... actually mom-," Elizabeth started.

"Of course you are! You're going to make our family very proud when you graduate and become a doctor, or a lawyer, or the mayor," Stu rambled.

"But-," Elizabeth started.

"But of course we also want you to make friends and stay safe," Bonnie added.

"Bu-," Elizabeth tried to interject.

"Oh yes! It's a great school but it's near a pretty bad neighborhood. Stay safe, do everything Kenny tells you sweetheart. We don't want you to get hurt," Stu warned.

"But but," Elizabeth started again.

"Yes please don't get hurt," Bonnie said.

Elizabeth looked very annoyed and growled. "Will somebody please just listen to me?!,"

"Sorry scholar, no time! You gotta get going," Stu said.

Stu and Bonnie ushered Elizabeth out of the house and gave her a goodbye hug, not noticing her annoyed glare.

"We'll see you for the holidays and summer. We don't want to distract you but if you could send us a text everyday to let us know how you're doing would be great. Ok?,"

Elizabeth just growled and got into the car. Kenny followed her out.

"She'll be fine guys, I promise," he said.

"Oh we know she will, she will," Bonnie said.

Kenny got in the car. "Ready to go sis?,"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I guess,"

Kenny started the car and they were on the road.

A/N: Oh Kenny, she will not be fine. She will not be fine at all. She is gonna have a big surprise for your parents in about half a decade.


	3. Another Loss

1 and 1/2 years after the events of the movie...

Nick and Judy were chasing a small time robber, a black panther, through the city. Behind them was a wolf office helping them catch the robber.

"Police freeze!," Judy yelled.

The robber ran onto the roof and the wolf was the first to get there. The robber got to the edge and just as he turned around with his paws up in surrender, the wolf tazed him. Judy looked up and saw the scene.

"Roughal stop!," Judy yelled as she got to the top.

The robber fell off the roof to everyone's shock. Nick and Judy ran back down to where the panther was and Nick check his pulse. His expression was full of sorrow, he looked at Judy and shook his head. Roughal came down in shock and Judy glared at him.

"Bogo's gonna kill you," Nick said.

Later when Roughal got called into Bogo's office.

"So you're telling me the perp turned around with his arms raised and your response was to tase him?!," Bogo yelled.

"I-I didn't think he was going to stop sir," Roughal said trying to defend himself.

"If you hadn't been so quick with the weapon you would have realized that he was stopping! The panther is now dead Roughal! And you will be under investigation until we get this sorted out, not a word about it to anyone! Dismissed," Bogo reprimanded and after being dismissed, Bogo sat back down and Roughal left.

On the way out of Bogo's office, Roughal say the panther's wife and son coming into the office. The panther's son was no more than 8 years old. the female panther saw him and sneered, holding her son closer.

"Don't look at my son you monster!," she screamed and led her son into Bogo's office.

Bogo stood up to great her as she came in.

"Ma'am, thank you for coming. My condolences for you and your child. I want you to know that we're doing an investigation on the officer in question to see if he's still suitable for the field,"

The panther just scoffed. "An investigation? That's not going to bring my husband back! I know my husband made some bad choices but he didn't deserve to die! That office of yours would rather shoot first and ask questions later!," the panther snapped.

...

A few days later Roughal was leaving the department late at night and was making his way to his car. He sighed. "This investigation is not going well... what am I going to do?," Roughal said to himself.

He saw something in his peripherals, it looked like a bunny. Roughal rolled his eyes. "Judy is that you?," he asked.

"Close but no," a child's voice said.

The wolf looked down to see Elizabeth, who was no about 12 coming over to him. Physically, she looked the same but there was something about her expression and they way she walked that made her look like almost a completely different rabbit. Not only did she walk more confidently, but her expression looked much more vindictive as she looked at Roughal.

"Oh, hi there little girl," he said bending down. "Are you lost?," he asked.

"Don't patronize me," Elizabeth said annoyed. "My name's Elaine. And I've been looking for you. I've been watching you," Elizabeth said.

Roughal lost his smile and stood back up.

"I've never seen you before. You should go home, it's late," Roughal said turning back to his car.

"Oh Robert, you crack me up. You pretend to be such a white night. You can lose the act with me, you and I both know you're not hero. I've been staying by dear Nathaniel's side for support, after you slaughtered his loving, supportive father,"

Roughal went pale. "I... Didn't tell anyone about that,"

Elizabeth scoffed. "It's not always about you wolf! Did you and your stupid boss really think that ANY child and wife would have stayed quiet about this? They may have not gone public, but that doesn't mean they're not burying you,"

"I was just doing my job! It was an ancient! Why do those mammals insist on ruining my life?!," he snapped turning around to face the bunny.

"Ruin YOUR life? Listen to yourself. I almost feel sorry for my fellow rabbit. She honestly thinks you cops do the right thing,"

"We do! As Hopps says we serve and protect and make the world a better place,"

Elizabeth tried to not burst out laughing. "Oh sweetie, cops want to make the world a better place? Don't give me that crap! I didn't think an adult could be that naive. You and the rest of the officers have no idea what you do, do you? It's either that or you just refuse to acknowledge it. Which make you even worse might I say,"

"What are you talking about? Why am I even listening to a kit?," Roughal said trying to get into his car but Elizabeth wasn't budging.

"I told you, I've been watching everything. I know what you did. I don't know why your still a cop. You're just as bad as the animals you put away,"

"You're just saying that," Roughal hissed.

"Oh I REALLY wish I was. But when was the last time you put an animal away for playing the hero while simultaneously making it so a wife could never see her beloved husband again? When was the last time you put away an animal for making young children live their long, long lives knowing their father wouldn't be able to watch them grow up or guide them through life anymore? And for what? Jewels that amount to less than $300? Should have been a fine and/or less than a year of jail time-don't ask me how I know that," she said quickly when she saw the confused look on Roughal's face when she had stated the penalty for petty robbery. "The point is that panther should have been able to continue a life with his family after his sentencing, but you truly love tearing away the things in life animals love the most. My friends don't like animals that do that Robert, and that's why they're letting me play with you a bit. I need to make you realize what cops like you do. Oh and let's not tell your fellow cops about this. Unless you wanna see the utter disgust on their faces? Cause if that's the case go right ahead," she said and she made she her way up to the roof of a neighboring building parkour style.

...

2 weeks later...

Roughal had gone to his came and Elizabeth came to meet him again. Roughal could tell she was there before she said anything.

"Go away," he demanded.

Elizabeth sighed. "We've been over this a billion times Robert. I can't leave... But tell you what? I'm allowed to become a little more generous during my visits. There is a way to get me to go away, and I'll never come back,"

Robert lit up. "Really? What do I have to do?,"

"Quit,"

Roughal turned around in shock. "What?! But this is my job! I'm good at it!,"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Well not that good,"

Roughal's face turned bright red. "Look I know what I've done is terrible. But I don't need you reminding me of it. Every. Single. Day,"

"Clearly you do. Cause you still haven't gotten the message. I know you've thought it before. 'You idiot it is your fault' 'You don't deserve to be a cop'. The guilt's gonna follow you forever,"

"You're wasting your breath,"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Liz said smirking.

1 month later...

"You know, you're are very hard to convince,"

Liz showed her a picture of the panther mother in a mental institution in terrible state. Her eyes were sacked, her hair was falling out and she looked out of it.

"It's your fault that she ended up there,"

"It's been a month, everyone's let it go,"

"Everyone, except those who matter," Liz countered.

Roughal looked pitiful. Liz smiled mockingly.

"Aw. What's with that look? Did you really think his family would just forget? Just look at what you did. It's time to stop dreaming and open up your-," Liz held her paw out for Roughal to take.

"Just shut up! Nothing you can say will change my mind. I won't ruin my life over one mistake. No matter what you say, I won't prove you right," Roughal snapped swiping her paw away but Liz was barely fazed.

"Robert, you poor wolf. You don't even realize. By your precinct and your boss making this go away quickly and quietly, you have already proved me right," Liz said proudly.

Roughal looked shocked.

"And your pain will never go away until you decide,"

2 months later...

"Your persistence is really annoying. I've never seen a cop last this long. Maybe you need more motivation, I could always tell your kids what happened at school tomorrow," Liz threatened.

"Don't you dare!," Roughal begged.

"Then do what I ask," Roughal looked at her pleadingly. "What? Are you finally getting my point? You'll never get away from me. And all you have to do is one little thing... just quit," Liz offered, holding her paw out again.

"Well?,"

Roughal hesitated before swiping her paw away again. "N-No," he said with low confidence.

Liz looked annoyed. "My patience is wearing thin," Liz said.

3 months later...

Roughal actually came to meet up with Liz this time and sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I've caused so much pain. Maybe it's better if I just quit,"

"Good...," Liz said and giggled.

"I-I don't want to quit! But things aren't getting better. I-I'm sorry for... everything. Please just stop...," Roughal was on the brink of tears.

Liz held her paw out.

"Take my paw and tell me the two little words, then all of this will be over, just quit,"

Roughal hesitantly reached out but then put his paw back much to Liz's frustration.

"Come on what's your problem?! Quit your crying and give in! I doubt you don't think, there's another way out. We'll give you a new job, so your family will never go through the same thing you did. And if you don't take this chance, you're gonna regret it! I'm sick of you wasting my time, just give in and quit. Tell me you'll quit and you'll be happier,"

Roughal didn't say anything, but just walked away looking unsure.

"No?," Elizabeth shrugged and chuckled. "Well so be it then, you're asking me to keep going," and with that Elizabeth walked in the opposite direction.

A/N- Wow! Hey there Liz! You're acting... different... wait aren't you supposed to be in a special school? You... doing ok there Liz?


	4. Coming Home

2 years after the events of the movie...

Judy and Nick were on the train leaving Zootopia and heading towards Bunny Borrows.

"Thanks for letting me come Carrots,"

"No problem nick, the harvest festival is normally pretty boring anyway,"

Nick laughed. "Hey come on. You told me the blueberries are gonna be fresh. How boring could it be?,"

"Well... the festival doesn't have the best entertainment. Plus, no one has the best attitude there. But my little sister's coming so that's gonna be nice,"

"Which one?," Nick asked raising en eyebrow smirking.

Judy smiled "Very funny. I'm talking about Elizabeth. She's 12, very smart. We sent her to a boarding school near Zootopia about 6 years ago," Judy said before looking depressed.

Nick picked up on her change in mood.

"Something wrong?,"

Judy looked up at him. "It's nothing just... well right after we sent Elizabeth out to the school, my older brother died. Died of a huge, car crash,"

Nick looked shocked. "Oh man... I'm so sorry Judy,"

"It's fine, thanks," Judy smiled softly. "Everyone's learned to move on but... I don't know Elizabeth really changed after that... she really doesn't like coming home. She didn't even come home for the first couple years after it happened,"

"Well I can imagine why, you said she's coming this year though right?,"

"Yeah! I hope she's doing better,"

The train stopped at Bunny Borrows and Nick and Judy got off. Nick looked around in awe.

"Whoa, this place is a nice change of pace," Nick said stretching out.

"I guess it is after being in the city for a while," Judy said.

She begun to guide Nick towards her house.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?," Nick said.

"Why wouldn't it be?,"

"Well this town doesn't seem very predator friendly,"

Judy looked sheepish. "Oh ya... I guess we aren't... the most predator friendly town in the world. The few predators we have here are well accepted for the majority of the time though. You actually helped my family become much less prejudice... mostly," Judy scratched her head while muttering that last word.

Despite it being quiet, Nick's sensitive ears had still heard that last word and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm.. mostly?,"

"Ya... My grandpa still really stubborn in our beliefs... he'll be with us this year too. I hope he doesn't give you any trouble,"

Nick smirked. "Don't worry about it Carrots. I'm sure after a few days with my charm, he'll turn around,"

Judy laughed. They eventually made their way to the house and Nick was shocked by how big it was. Judy didn't notice and knocked on the door. After a moment, Bonnie opened the door and a smile spread wide across her face.

"Judy! Hi!," bonnie said opening her arms for a hug.

"Hi mom!," Judy said and ran into her arms and they embraced each other.

After their hug was over Bonnie looked over at Nick.

"Hi Nick! It's good to finally meet you!," Bonnie said extending her paw.

"You too Mrs. Hopps," Nick said shaking her paw.

"Come in! Come in!," Bonnie said leading the two into the house and closing the door.

"Is everyone here?," Judy asked.

"Almost everyone, we're just waiting for Elizabeth to get here,"

Judy looked a bit concerned. "You sure she's coming this year mom?,"

"Yes Judy. Don't worry. I just talked to her a while ago. She's on the train a half an hour ago. She'll be here soon,"

Bonnie led Nick and Judy into the kitchen where Stu, Judy's grandparents and several of Hopps's older children were all talking.

"Jude!," Stu said happily noticing that Judy had gotten home.

Stu got up and hugged her daughter.

"Hi dad!," Judy said hugging her father.

Stu then noticed Nick standing behind Judy.

"And Nick, good to-,"

"What?!," a voice yelled from behind making everyone flinch.

They all turned around to see Judy's grandfather standing up looking very angry. "What is THAT THING doing in my daughter's house?! And near my granddaughter?!,"

Judy looked very embarrassed while Nick just looked blankly.

Stu looked embarrassed and sheepishly tried to stop his father in law. "Now dad, I've told you before, we don't feel that way about foxes anymore,"

Judy's grandfather just scoffed. "Oh please Stu, don't be blind. You know why foxes are red?,"

Everyone went pale and tried to get the elder rabbit to stop.

"Dad-," Bonnie started.

"It's because they were made by the Devil!,"

Judy just froze and looked over at Nick who looked a little taken a back. He looked at Judy and mouthed silently, wow, to her. Judy mouthed sorry the same way. Bonnie was making her way over to apologize when everyone heard the door open. Bonnie looked over and smiled widely.

"Oh great timing! Hi Elizabeth!," Bonnie exclaimed.

Everyone looked over and sure enough Elizabeth was standing in the door way with her bags looking like she really didn't want to be here.

A/N: Oh hi Elizabeth! Don't really have much to say for this chapter since it's manly just setting up future stuff for the story. Just to fill in the gap though, yes Elizabeth has still been talking to Roughal this entire time, and that's gonna be made clear in 2 or 3 chapters.


	5. Hatred

Bonnie and Stu ran over to their much younger daughter who looked like she really didn't want to be there.

"Here, let me take those bags from you," Stu said reaching for her suitcase.

"No dad, it's ok. I got it," Elizabeth refused.

"No way little miss. I'm not letting my little scholar strain her body," Stu said taking her bag not noticing Elizabeth cringing when he called her a scholar.

Judy walked over and hugged Elizabeth. "I'm glad you could come sis," Judy said after they were hugging.

Elizabeth walked all the way into the house and closed the door. "Yes well, it was kinda hard to ignore to constant call and texts from mom and dad begging me to come,"

Judy's ears dropped. "I- I'm sorry. But we're worried about you, you've barely came home since-,"

"Don't you have a J-Walker to bust or something?," Elizabeth cut her off angrily and walks away.

Nick walks over to Judy. "Well then, I know that teenagers have this kinda attitude but I had no idea that it starts at 12," Nick said smirking.

Elizabeth looked over at Nick before looking confused. "Huh, mom and dad weren't kidding. You really did make friends with a fox,"

"Problem with that kid?," Nick asked.

Elizabeth waved him off. "Nah. You just kinda remind of someone from back in the city I'm really close to,"

"Oh who?,"

"No one you would know. I'll be in my room if you guys need me," Elizabeth went up to her room without another word.

Judy turned to Nick. "I told you she's been different for a while,"

"Well she is gonna be a teenager soon enough. It could just be that," Nick said.

"I doubt it," Judy said.

...

Elizabeth went in her room and collapsed on her bed and sighed. Suddenly her phone dinged and she picked it up.

**How are you doing at home?**

Elizabeth smiled for the first time, and started typing.

**Not well**

After a minute a response came.

**What's wrong?**

**I love my family, I really do, but ever since... you know what, I don't feel as comfortable here, even when I come home for a holiday I can't get away from their ****expectations.**

**You STILL haven't told them?**

**I know I haven't. I can't**

**They're your parents, they'll accept you no matter what**

**Not after I spent the last 6 years lying to them they won't. I want to tell them, I want to tell them what that monster did so badly but... I can't**

**I won't tell you what to do. I'm not your dad, I'm your friend. Whenever you're ready to tell them, we'll be here for you**

Elizabeth smiled.

**Thanks, you're a real one**

**Always Liz, Have fun!**

**I'll try**

Elizabeth put her phone down and sighed.

...

Later that night it was time for the family dinner before the festival day. The family was sitting down hearing Nick and Judy's story about the time they stopped the robber.

"And yeah after that Nick tackled him and we took him in before. The jewelry store got the money back,"

"That's wonderful Jude. I hope you weren't in any dander," Stu commented.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Of course not dad, I was perfectly safe," Judy said humoring him.

"Oh that's wonderful Judy," Bonnie said.

"Look I get it, sometimes animals are born in bad circumstances. But if I can turn around I can't see why anyone else can. He was raised in the projects but he had family to help him," Nick said.

Elizabeth dropped her silverware and rubbed her face. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?," Bonnie asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth said through her teeth.

"It is not nothing, your ears are droopy," Bonnie said.

"Look I just don't know why you're judging random animals you don't know. You don't know them or their conditions at home,"

"I get it Elizabeth. But all they have to do is make an effort to better their lives," Judy argued.

"I was once a con artist. But I managed to get out and find a way out of that life. If I can do it, it's possible," Nick added.

That was the final straw.

"And how exactly did you manage to do that? Oh right, you literally had my sister hold your paw and guide you through it! Not everyone can be spoon feed a way out of their miserable predicaments so easy!,"

"Elizabeth!-," Stu started to scold.

"No dad! Someone's gotta say it! Maybe you two," she pointed to Nick and Judy, "And your colleagues, should stop judging literally everyone who can't have a good as life as you 'oh they need to try to improve their lives' well maybe some of them tried but they were beat down every single time!," Elizabeth snapped before returning to her meal.

Everyone looked shocked and awkward.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth... I wasn't trying to-,"

Elizabeth chuckled humorlessly. "Oh I'm sure you didn't. Next time think before you say something ignorant or stupid, oh right, that's my job," Elizabeth shut her down.

Everyone stayed quiet before Stu tried to break the ice.

"Well... I'm glad you're learning so much about our society from that school of ours,"

Elizabeth cringed when Stu mentioned the school and stayed quiet.

"Elizabeth?," Bonnie asked gently.

Elizabeth dropped the silverware tired and sighed looking at her mother.

"Yes mother?,"

"You never really say anything, about that school and what happened when you were there,"

Elizabeth cringed again. No, not this, not now. It's been 6 years and she still can't talk about it with them.

"Why.. Would there be anything to say about? There's nothing to say," Elizabeth dismissed.

"Elizabeth, there can't just be nothing to say. You're going to the best school of the country out of town, it must be hard to do well after-,"

Suddenly Elizabeth pushed herself away from the table.

"Y-You know what... I've lost my appetite, and I'm really tired. I'm gonna go rest up for the festival," Elizabeth sped walked to her room.

"Wow, I'm sorry Nick. I wasn't expecting that,"

"Neither was I.. Geez that sister of your's is brutal,"

Bonnies sighed. "I'll go talk to her. I have an idea I know what this is about,"

Bonnie goes up the stairs to Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth was sobbing into her pillow in her room.

"Why? Why me? Why am I the one in this family who has to go through this?," Elizabeth said between sobs.

Bonnie knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth," she said firmly yet gently.

Elizabeth immediately sat up and force the tears and the pain in her voice away.

"Yes mother? Uh... what do you need?," Elizabeth asked.

Bonnie came into the room.

"That was pretty rude of you Elizabeth," Bonnie said firmly.

"Sorry, I know it was mean. But they deserved it," Elizabeth said definitely.

Bonnie sighed. "I think I know why you're behaving this way,"

Elizabeth's face went pale "Y-You do?,"

"Yes, I know Kenny's death hit you hard. I miss him too,"

Elizabeth looked relieved but masked it.

"Oh, well thank you but I'm... perfectly... fine," Elizabeth said, the sadness she was overwhelmed with earlier coming back into her voice.

Bonnie sighed. "Elizabeth, you can't keep living like this. You need to accept that-,"

Suddenly Elizabeth snapped again. "That what? What do you want me to accept?! That my brother is dead?! Or that, I don't have anyone to help me out with the stress I get at school?! Or that it was all my fault?! Is **that** what you wanna hear?,"

"It was not your fault. We'll learn to move on... somehow,"

Elizabeth gave her mother a challenging glare.

"Move on? That's not gonna bring him back! And it was my fault mom! It was all my fault! If I wasn't so smart, we wouldn't have even been on that road!,"

Bonnie tried to say something but Elizabeth stopped her. "I need to be alone, **please**," Elizabeth said forcefully. "You know the reason why I choose knowledge, over friends and family? It's because knowledge won't ever die!," Elizabeth broke down crying again.

Bonnie wanted to go comfort her daughter but figured it be easier to let her calm down a bit first. She closed the door. It was unfortunate, had she been paying more attention, she would have noticed Elizabeth was watching her go.

AN: Phew! This was a long time coming! Anyway you guys notice how Elizabeth keeps avoiding talking about this school she was sent to way back in Chapter 2... almost like... she's not actually going there? Also notice how Elizabeth cringes and is so much more resistant to her family's praise about how smart she is than she was in Chapter 2, what happened in those 6 years to make her this way? I'm not gonna reveal it for some time but here's a small hint, a scrapped concept for Elizabeth going home was that she was going to have a combination of medication that she would be taking and she hides from her family, including anxiety medication and anti-depressants along with medication for head aches, and no, she wasn't going to be a drug addict, she was actually taking these medications as prescribed. Hmmm... She shows mood swings and irritability in this chapter, and she was going to be struggling with anxiety, depression, and be getting consistant headaches... just something to think about.


	6. Festival and Secret Friends

The next day...

It was time for the festival and everyone was outside having a great time.

"So this is the festival you were talking about," Nick commented. "Sure has a relaxing atmosphere to it,"

"I know right, every-time around this year for as long as I remember, this has always been something to look forward to," Judy said.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was sulking, away from the festivities, along with one of her brothers that was close to her age.

"Aren't you gonna at least try to have a good time?," her brother asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. The brother scowled. Suddenly a cloaked figure, taller than the two young rabbits, who had their entire body and most of the lower half of their body covered along with a hat and sunglasses covering his ears and eyes.

"Would you like to take a walk?," he offered out a paw, his voice had a heavy Brooklyn accent and sounded young.

Elizabeth looked shocked before looking around suspeciously.

"M-Me?," she asked.

"Yeah," the figure asked.

Elizabeth looked blank again. Her brother looked at her and smirked.

"She'd love to," he said pushing her towards the figure.

Elizabeth glared but then turned her attention back to the figure.

"Um...Sure?," Elizabeth said and then began to follow him.

There was something about this figure that felt... familiar... Safe... Safer than she felt around her family.

"Hey, have we met before?,'

"Oh, I'm sure we've crossed paths once or twice,"

They walked past the family. Bonnie and Stu looked concerned.

"What is Elizabeth doing with that stranger?," Stu asked suspiciously.

"Take it easy honey, maybe they know each other?," Bonnie offered.

"We would know all her friends Bon," Stu scoffed.

Elizabeth still couldn't shake the feeling that she's seen this animal a lot.

"Are you sure we haven't meet more than that before?,"

"Possibly," the figure said casually.

"What's your name?," Elizabeth asked.

The figure placed it's paws against a nearby building and looming over, trapping Elizabeth against the building.

"If I told you, I've taught you well enough to know I was lying," the figure said dropping the accent.

Elizabeth looked afraid and skeptical. The figure removed his glasses revealing two blue bell eyes. The figure smiled and winked at her. Elizabeth immediately dropped an discomfort when she realized who this was.

"Ollie?," she asked.

The figure chuckled, put back on the glasses, and stood up again.

"There is no fooling you is there?,"

Elizabeth smiled and followed him as they kept walking.

"What are you doing here?,"

"I figured you could us the company,"

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks, it's nice to have someone that I can be myself with,"

Suddenly Elizabeth hissed and clenched her head. Oliver looked at her concerned.

"What is it? The headaches?,"

"Yeah. Ow... They always do get worse when I come home... Egh...,"

"Come on, let's get into the shade. I don't like how bright it is out here anyway,"

They made their way away from the crowd. Stu was watching them.

"Where are they going?," he asked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about dad, Elizabeth seems to trust him, she's smart enough to know a good character," Judy reasoned.

"I think it's sweet Elizabeth made a good friend," Bonnie said smiling.

"Honey, we don't know anything about that animal. Is he nice? Is he older? Is he good enough for my daughter? We don't know?,"

The grandfather started walking over.

"I'll find out," he said.

"Grandpa, don't do anything reckless," Judy warned.

The two friends made their way into the shade of a tree.

"Phew, that's a little better, sorry," Elizabeth said sitting down along with Ollie.

"What for? You didn't ask for a headache,"

Elizabeth shrugged. "So, how are things going in the city?,"

"Well, you definitely did a good job, I think one more visit and he'll finally quit, nice work," Oliver smiled.

"Hm," Elizabeth said looked down in thought.

Oliver picked up on this. "Something wrong?,"

"Sorry, it's just... well I've been visiting him for months. He really loves his job, and it **was **an accident...,"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Feeling sympathy?,"

Elizabeth looked up annoyed. "For a cop? Never!... But still...,"

"I'm pulling the strings I'm pulling out of consideration for the fact that it **was** a mistake Liz. If it wasn't I'd just let him be unemployed. Still, we gave the department time to punish me appropriately, they proved they's rather pretend it never happened. You and I both know what happens when cops start ignoring the little laws,"

Liz shuddered. "Yeah, I know. I also know I really can't take you seriously in that costume, can you take it off?,"

Oliver looked unsure. "Uh... Liz, someone might see. You know I'm not the most popular, not even with my own kind,"

"I don't care. I wanna see the real you. Please," Liz begged.

Oliver cringed. "Oh no, I don't like where this is going,"

"Oh you know exactly where it's going,"

"Um... don't?,"

"I'm gonna do it,"

"Please don't,"

"I'm gonna do it!,"

"No! No!,"

"I'll do it!,"

"Don't!,"

"I'll do it!,"

"I beg!,"

Liz made her eyes go puppy wide and she put on her most adorable expression. "Pweeeeeeeeeeeease!,"

Oliver flinched.

"With wainbow spwinkles on top?," Elizabeth said in a baby voice.

Oliver groaned and face palmed. "Ugh! Why's you have to know me so well?,"

Elizabeth smiled as Oliver tossed his coat, glasses and hat off revealing his teenage fox body and features. He was wearing a black leather jacket and looked around 15 years old.

"Wow, you look so much better in your normal clothes," Liz said.

Oliver chuckled. "Thanks, I hate wearing that thing,"

Suddenly the grandfather saw them. "You!," he growled.

Oliver yelped and the two of them looked really panicked.

"Ollie, run!," Liz yelled.

Oliver stood up and began to try to run away but the grandfather was already over there and grabbed the teenage fox by the tail, causing him to yelp.

"Grandpa! Grandpa please!," Liz cried but her calls landed on deaf years.

The rest of the family ran over.

"Grandpa! What are you doing?!," Judy yelled.

"I found Liz around with this shady low-life. No wonder she's been acting so weird!," the grandfather answered.

"Enough! Grandpa, please! He didn't do anything!," Liz yelled.

"Pop, let that kid go. I keep telling you, we don't think that way about foxes anymore," Bonnie said, her voice strained.

"You might, but I don't! Alright you little thief! What have you done to my granddaughter!?,"

"What are you talking about?! Let you go, you lunatic!," Oliver yelled trying to get his tail free.

In the midst of all the chaos, no one noticed Liz getting so frustrated she was crying. "I... Said... Enough!," Liz screamed and with a burst the strength, ripped her grandfather's grip off Oliver's tail and pushed her grandfather away. "Ollie! Go! Go! Get out of here!," Liz yelled.

Oliver began to ran off. "Sorry Liz!," he called back.

Everyone went quiet and Judy noticed Nick squinting at the younger fox that was just there curiously. "Nick, do you know that kid?," Judy asked.

"No. But something about him does seem...familiar. Can't remember where I've seen him before,"

"Oh don't give me that! That fox is probably your son!," the grandfather snapped.

"Grandpa!," Judy snapped back while Nick looked dumbfounded.

"So- How old do you think I am? Also I know you love to think it but just because I'm a fox doesn't mean I know every fox," Nick stated.

The grandfather just scoffed and glared at Liz who had put her head down.

"Grandpa I-,"

"Stu! Are you gonna do something about your daughter?," the grandfather cut her off.

Stu nodded and looked sternly at her daughter.

"Elizabeth. Home, right now," Stu said.

...

Later...

Elizabeth was sitting at a table as the grandfather was pacing back and forth.

"Poor kid," Nick whispered to Judy.

"I know, but she did push our grandfather away. I don't blame him for being mad,"

"Well... he **did** grab a fox's tail for no real reason Carrots. I don't think I need to remind you how much that hurts,"

"Yeah," Judy admitted.

"After all your parents have taught you, you choose to disobey them a befriend an animal like that?!," Grandfather demanded.

"Pop please, Judy's friends with Nick and-,"

"And I would have expected you to stop that as well!," he cut her off.

Judy shot Nick a sympathetic look but he just shrugged.

"Did you know that animal was a fox?," the grandfather asked Liz.

"Grandpa-," Liz tried again.

"Did you?!," the grandfather demanded raising his voice just a few inches away from her face.

Liz looked away. "Yes," she whispered quietly but the family heard her anyway.

The grandfather sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you kits? Foxes are a bad influence,"

"You of all people have no room to call someone a bad influence!," Liz snapped angrily.

"Elizabeth!," Bonnie scolded in shock. "What in the world has gotten into you?!,"

Liz just looked away again.

"Oh, I think I know what this is. That fox threatened you didn't he?," the grandfather accused.

Liz looked up defensively. "What?," her expression turned to disgust and disbelief. "No!,"

"Oh come on, he must have done something to you. You tell me right now what he did! There is no way that fox is a school mate or is a good influence for your academics!,"

"What are you talking about? You don't know him,"

"And you do?!,"

"Yes grandpa! I do! I meet him when I first went to the city!,"

"Ok, grandpa just a minute," Judy quickly interjected before the situation could escalate and walked over. "So you met this kid when you first went to your school?," Jusdy asked gently.

"Um... yeah?," Liz said uncomfortable.

"Now Liz, you know I'm glad that you made friends. Heck actually I met Nick when I first came to the city. Which class did you meet him in?,"

Liz's expression became even more desperate and exasperated. "I can't tell you!," Liz said forced.

Nick facepalmed and the grandfather glared again. "So you're telling me that fox is having you lying for you now too?!,"

"Kid, just taking it from me. If you come clean about everything now, it'll be easier for you," Nick said calmly.

"Oh please, your kind never comes clean with anything! I have half the mind to-,"

"Grandpa stop!," Liz screamed. "I'll- I'll tell you!," she said.

Liz shuttered as her voice broke "I- I didn't meet him at school... because," Liz paused, holding back the tears threatening to come out. "I don't go to that school... I never did,"

You could hear a pin drop. Stu and Bonnie's jaws dropped.

"Elizabeth... You... You lied to us?," she said in shock.

"Mom I- I wanted to tell you but-,"

"Ok, that's it you're grounded young lady," Stu said taking Liz by the arm and started guiding her out of the room.

"Dad-," Liz started again.

"No!," Stu said sternly. "You know I love you scholar but, now you've been lying about your school and who knows what else. Elizabeth this is not who you are,"

"You don't **know **who I am! Do you even wanna know why I'm not in that school?," Liz said exasperated.

"Elizabeth-," Stu started again.

"Do you even wanna know?,"

"It doesn't matter why Elizabeth. You have been lying to your mother and me for 6 years!," Stu snapped.

Elizabeth became angry again and wretched her arm out of her father's grip. "Wow, 6 years of trying to gather up the courage to tell you and you're not even willing to listen. None of you are! Do you know what I think is really the bad influence. Being raised by a family that hates all predators, for almost my entire life! But does anyone ever call you out for that? No! It just all gets brushed off as soon as she," Pointing at Judy "Got you to change. I can't believe you're were so ok with Judy making friends with a fox, when I not only made friends with a fox first, but Ollie did so much for me! He saved my life! And you don't even care!," And with that Liz stormed off.

"Saved your- Elizabeth, you get back here. We're not finished here young lady!," Stu called out.

"Well I'm finish!," Liz yelled back without turning around.

Stu looked back at the group. "Was I too hard on her?," he asked.

"Well you weren't as hard as your dad," Nick said earning a stink eye from the grandfather.

Judy rolled her eyes. "He means yes," she said.

...

In Liz's room, she was packing up the stuff she had come with and finished zipping up her backpack when a piece of paper fell out. Liz picked up and red it getting angrier and angrier. She finally ended up tearing up the note in a rage and throwing it out. She then grabbed her things and climbed out the window without another thought. There was a piece of paper of her desk that said..

**_'Gone back to my city home. Don't come after me'_**

In the trash, the pieces of paper were torn up a lot and the paper looked old but 3 words could still be made out.

_**'I...Am...Sorry'**_

AN: Well I'm finally back for CH 6! I was working on this chapter for a while, this is currently the longest chapter in this story. Anyway yeah so we finally get to see teen Oliver, and just like their brother and sister these two are really good friends. Now to be an evil tease, I have seen a couple people say they really don't like how Liz is acting so far and yeah I know that the yeah she's been acting so far in the story has made her actions kinda horrible, but once we get to see the city where she and Oliver live it'll make sense. Let's just say that Liz and Oliver are right to be angry at the police officers in their town. Also, another hint as to what happened in that car accident, Liz gets headaches in this chapter... Isn't it telling that Oliver apparently knows exactly what happened but the Hopps family doesn't.


	7. Redemption Chances and Forgotten Family

On the train leaving Bunny Borrows...

It was late at night so Oliver thought he was the only one on the train. He exited the bathroom and thought about what had happened earlier. He was scrolling through Nick's social media profile on his phone looking at the pictures of the adult fox in a police uniform with his partner.

"Nick's a cop now? Well I don't know what exactly I expected him to be doing," Oliver said deadpanned.

He suddenly heard the sound of crying and looked over to the next cart where it was coming from. He walked into the car curious and saw Liz huddled in the corner of the seat in the back crying like crazy.

"Liz!," Oliver yelled running over to the seat.

Liz looked up to see the fox sit down next to her, eyes filled with concerned.

"Are you ok?! What happened?!," Oliver asked.

Liz shuddered and opened her mouth. "I-I finally did it... I finally started to tell them what happened to me..Bu-... But they wouldn't let me finish! They couldn't be bothered to let me finish and tell them that I-," Liz got chocked up and began to cry again.

"Hey, kid, it's ok," Oliver said pulled Liz in for a comforting hug, which Liz quickly excepted.

"I-I was so close... I was so close! After all these years trying to figure out how to tell them and... they wouldn't even listen! I know I should've told them anyway but... I can't!," Liz said, gently pushing herself out of the hug.

"It's alright Liz. You know me and the guys won't rush you,"

"Yeah I know...," Liz trailed off.

"Hey, why don't we stop for pizza on the way back home? My treat?," Oliver smiled.

Liz smiled a little.

"Yeah ok. I could go for pizza,"

"Great. I just hope you don't get your family chasing after you, getting cops in to the complex and everything. After all, I swore my life to protect that place, I'd have to have to fight my own brother,"

"Oh yeah! I mean, with that new Mammal Inclusion Act are you surprised everyone but our town is acknowledging that act?,"

Oliver just scoffed. "The great thing about being born and raised in Hanging Claw is that it's very hard to surprise me so no,"

...

A few hours later back at the house...

Bonnie had decided to go up to Liz's room to try and talk to her. She knocked gently and when she heard no answer, she came in anyway.

"Elizabeth listen I-," Bonnie started gently before noticing that Liz wasn't there. "Elizabeth?," she looked around. "Elizabeth?!," Bonnie called out again getting more panicked.

She saw to note and picked it up to read. "Stu!," she half screamed when she was done reading the note.

Stu, Nick, and Judy all ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong hun?," Stu asked.

Bonnie handed Stu the note.

"She's gone!," she yelled and began to cry.

Judy went over and hugged her crying mother.

"I-I just don't understand this. Elizabeth has always been so well behaved. Why would she do this?," Stu asked.

"Don't worry dad, Nick and I are heading back to work tomorrow anyway we'll go find her," Judy stated.

"Do you guys have any idea where she would have gone?," Nick asked.

"We don't know. If she's not living at the school I have no idea where she's been living for the past 6 years," Stu said.

"Oh goodness, Stu... Who's been taking care of her then if not the school?!," Bonnie said panicked.

"Oh no! I didn't even think about that! Has our daughter been living on the street?!," Stu asked panicked.

"Come on guys we don't know that. She's probably living with a friend," Judy said trying to calm her parents down.

She was looking at Nick worried.

...

The next morning...

The two of them got on the earliest train back to Zootopia. Nick was talking to Bogo over the phone.

"So Hopps's sister ran away to Hanging Claw?... Well we have been getting many reports of animals who were found in a critical state going away from Hanging Claw that have been kept under the radar until now for some reason. I was going to be assigning you and Hopps to investigate anyway, seeming how you're already on your way there... I suggest you tread lightly," Bogo said begrudgetly.

"Thanks Chief! Knew you had a heart!," Nick said jokingly.

He heard the chief grunt before hanging up.

"Alright Carrots, Bogo approved. We're officially on the job," Nick said with a smile.

Judy giggled slightly but stayed silent.

"Hey come on Fluff. I'm sure she's fine. She's young, but she isn't stupid. If she's been living in this town for 6 years and no one knew she wasn't at the school, she's cleaver. Reminds me of a certain bunny she's taken after,"

Judy laughed. "Yeah you're probably right Nick,"

...

When they got off the train they were in uniform and looked around to see other animals on the street giving them dirty looks, some even led their children to walk faster away while others seemed to just freeze in fear. Nick and Judy picked up on this.

"Judy, is it just me, or is everyone here looking at us weird?," Nick whispered.

"Are you talking about how everyone's looking at us like we just did something awful?," Judy asked.

Nick looked at her deadpanned. "Really? Is that what you're seeing? It looks to me like they worship us... Of course I'm talking about them looking at us like we just did something awful,"

"Well how am I supposed to know what you're talking about when you're being vague- wait!," Judy said noticing something out of the corner of her eye.

Nick traced what she was looking at to see a small hyena, probably only 5 or 6 years old walking down the sidewalk with no adult anywhere in sight. The two of them shared a knowing look before walking over to the hyena cub.

"Hey there buddy," Nick said gently.

"Oh hi there-," the hyena cub said before looking up at the officers and his face contorted from calm and happy to absolute horror and he screamed and ran away.

"Kid wait! We just wanna help you! Where are your parents?," Judy called out as they ran after the cub.

"Please get away from me! I don't wanna die!," he screamed.

The two of them ran after the kid until a goat came out of the her house and blocked their way, keeping them from chasing after the hyena.

"Can I help you two?," the goat demanded.

"Ma'am could you please get out of the way? We're trying to make sure that little hyena's ok," Judy asked.

"That kid lives down this way rabbit. I know him. And regardless, I don't appreciate you two dressing up like that and scarring kits! Shame on you! You know how bad our situation is!,"

Nick smiled and pulled out his badge.

"I got this Carrots. Ma'am we're actually police officers and last I checked it's kinda rude to just-," Nick didn't get to finish since as soon as Nick showed the badge the goat went pale.

"Oh heck no! You're not taking me!," she yelled and slammed the door.

The two looked at each other dumbfounded.

"What in the-," Judy started before hearing the sound of something landing on metal.

"Well... looks like you did decide to come after all," they heard a familiar voice say.

They turned around to see the same teenage fox from earlier, leaning over a metal railing on a balcony.

"Geez! Kid you scared us! Don't sneak up on animals like that!," Judy scolded.

"Well sneaking is kinda what my kind if known for ma'am,"

"Oh typical teenager," Nick said smirking.

Oliver looked annoyed before reflecting the smirk with a raised eyebrow. Something about the look in his eyes seemed more sinister, more vengeful.

"Typical Nicolas... haven't changed that snark since the last time I saw you,"

Nick looked confused. "Last time? Trust me, I would've remembered if I saw a fox with such outdated fashion sense," Nick said looking at the fox kit's leather jacket.

Oliver just scowled a bit before returning to normal. "Aw, you don't recognize me? It really has been forever. You know you really did break our dear old dad's heart Mr. Mick," Oliver said.

That name made Nick's blood run cold, only one other animal has ever called him Mick. Judy looked back and forth at the teenage fox and her partner confused. Nick squinted his eyes.

"Oliver?," he asked.

Oliver jumped down from the balcony to the ground. "Finally, it took you long enough. Do you have any idea how hurtful it is having to go so long not getting recognized by my own big brother?," Oliver said walking up to Nick having him hands behind his back and looking up pitifully at the adult fox. "Can't say I blame you though. It's been what... 10 years?," Oliver said walking over to the opposite wall and leaning up against it.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait! I'm sorry, who is this?," Judy asked.

Nick sighed. "Judy, this is Oliver," Nick inhaled again. "Oliver Wilde,"

"What?," Judy said surprised and looked over at Oliver, who smirked and waved.

Judy could defiantly see the resemblance and turned back to Nick. "You've got a little brother?," Judy smiled for a moment but it went away when he saw the look of contempt Nick was giving Oliver and scoffed.

"Pfft. He's not my brother. We didn't even grow up in the same house," Nick said.

"Oh come on now Nicolas. Let's not be childish here. I know you hate the fact that we share a gene pool and believe me the feeling is mutual, that fact is that we **are **brothers," Oliver looked at Judy. "Different moms, same dad," he explained.

"Wait... you were- you were in Bunny Borrows yesterday. You were talking to Elizabeth," Judy said remembering the teenager running away from them yesterday.

"You're still calling her that? Just proves how much your family still doesn't listen to her... Poor kid,"

"Do you know where she is? Where is she?," Judy demanded.

"She's fine. She just needed to get away from the farm. Least that's what she told me to tell her family when you got here," Oliver said.

He then looked a text on his phone and put his phone back in his pocket. "Speaking of which, I gotta meet her," Oliver began to walk away.

"Hold it right there kid!," Judy said and grabbed Oliver by the arm.

Oliver froze, wrenched his arm out of Judy's grasp and whipped around with a blind rage Judy had never seen a kit have.

"**Don't touch me!**," he yelled making Judy stumble back in shock.

"Well, someone's got anger issues," Nick said standing behind Judy defensively.

"Whatever," Oliver waved off and began to walk away again.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and followed after him.

"I don't think so kiddo. You're gonna have to tell us when Elizabeth is,"

"I don't have to tell you anything Nicolas,"

"Yes you do. I'm a cop know and this is a ongoing investigation and this can be seen as failure to cooperate,"

Oliver scoffed. "Just like a cop always looking for a crime,"

"Seriously kid. What did you do to her?," Judy demanded.

Oliver looked very smug. "Oh Judy. That's the beauty of it. I didn't do anything. You make it sound like I kitnapped her when really she's always the one who comes back here," Oliver got two inches away from Judy. "And it was partically you and your family's fault,"

"What are you talking about?,"

"You're her blood related sister. Why don't you ask her?,"

"She won't talk to me! She won't talk to anyone in our family! I've only seen her talk openly to you! Listen, I'm a cop! I know manipulation when I see and I know you're doing something to her,"

Oliver just scoffed. "Yeah ok," he said and rolled his eyes. "You know what's terrible? A gifted young girl repeditidy tries to get literally anyone in her family to listen to her about something that doesn't have to do with her smarts only to get ignored. And her older sister keeps giving her a very sheltered opinion of her cops in the real world act, and then send her out of that sheltered bubble to the real world to be crushed beyond any return. And leaves her thinking that her self worth is tied to one specific thing and no one would ever like her or want to be friends with her without it... Now what kind of brainless family would do a thing like that to a impressionable child?," Oliver said vaguely.

"Hey look, our parents supported Elizabeth. She's the smartest one in the family. And I know she has more potential than hanging out with a teenager who dresses like their a biker from the 70s," Judy snarked.

"Sure... And she's been hanging out with me anyway... so think about that. I gotta go,"

"Oh for the love of- where's dad? Where's your mom? Why aren't they keeping you out of trouble?," Nick asked.

Oliver stopped and looked upset. "Very funny," he growled.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Nick said deadpanned.

Oliver turned to look at Nick halfway and looked his dead in the eyes before his glare lessened. "You... Really don't know... do you?,"

"Uh...no?,"

Oliver took a deep inhale. "Dad's gone, Nick. He died the night you stormed out," he said bluntly.

Nick's expression turned to shock and Judy covered her mouth and looked at her partner sympathetically.

"W-What?," Nick chocked out. "What happened?,"

"You're asking me? I was only 5,"

"Fine. I'll go ask your mom-,"

"Don't bother. She's gone too," Oliver crossed his arms defensively. "Died a couple years after dad,"

"I'm.. so sorry. Do you have some other family taking care of you?," Judy asked sympathetically approaching the fox kit but he just walked passed her cold and dismissively.

"No. They put it out there when dad died and mom-," Oliver growled. "As they put it, had a breakdown, in hopes some other family would claim me. When no one did-," Oliver put emphasis on that part while shooting daggers at Nick. "I was put into a foster care. After mom died I ran away," Oliver shrugged.

"You ran away. Didn't you like your foster family?,"

Oliver shrugged. "It wasn't like that. They were ok and everything, but it just wasn't for me. Ran out first chance I got, never looked back," Oliver said dismissively.

Judy looked angry. "T-That's awful! those people welcomed you into their home and you just left?! They must have been worried sick looking for you!,"

"They aren't. It's been 8 years since then. If anyone was really looking for me they would have found me by now," Oliver turned his attention to Oliver. "But do you know what's really awful. Let me set the scene for you. It's the night I just found out my father dies. Mom burst out crying and screaming and suddenly she's not fit to be a parent anymore. So the cops take me out of the house, and later on I get taken by Child Services. And I'm there in my pjs cause it's late, and I'm 5, waiting there alone. One of the CPS workers comes over and gives me a blanket and some hot chocolate and I'm sitting there, in the residential center, and I'm waiting, i'm waiting for my **brother** and his **mom** to come and get me. Because- they said they put out the word about me yeah, yeah they said it'll only be here for a few weeks, at most, and then I'll be able to go home to some relatives. And then it became a few **months**, and before I knew it it;s been a **year**. I never got to go to a permanent home because you and your mom left when I needed you. How's that for awful?," Oliver sneered.

"Look... kid... we didn't know,"

"Yeah well I don't care anymore. I don't need your excuses. You wanna help this city fine. You know what you need to do? Leave!," Oliver snapped as he walked away.

Judy glanced back at nick was was motioning for her to come over and she glared at Oliver again. "Don't. Move," she ordered and walked over to her partner.

Oliver smirked and watched her walk over.

"I'm really sorry Nick,"

"Nah, don't worry Carrots. I didn't even have that great of a relationship with my old man to begin with. What do you wanna do about my-," Nicked sighed exasperated "Dear brother?,"

"Well he knows where Elizabeth is. But he's a minor, we can't question him without parental consent and he's a run away,"

"There has to be someone that was looking after him. He couldn't 't have been more than 7 when he ran away,"

"You think you can get a guardian's name out of him?,"

"I have a feeling it'll be hard,"

"Great," Judy said annoyed.

Nick and Judy turned back around.

"OK Oliver. Here's what we-,"

Nick and Judy turned around to see that Oliver had vanished. They looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh I can't believe this! He really takes after you Slick, you know that?," Judy said.

Judy and Nick start to walk away. "What? He does not ..Right?," Nick said unsure.

...

Nick and Judy kept looking around for Oliver while making their way back to the station, when they suddenly heard Bogo on their radio.

"Hopps! Wilde! I don't appreciate being lied to! Hopps you told me your sister was missing," Bogo snarled.

The two looked at each other confused before Judy lifted up the radio.

"What?... She is missing sir," Judy said.

"I just saw a bunny matching her description Hopps. She's right here in the station and.. What are you two doing-Hey!," Bogo's voice suddenly cut off and Nick and Judy looked worried.

"Chief?," Judy asked.

...

Meanwhile the station, Roughal closed and locked the door and looked at Liz who was relaxing on the table. Bogo had seen them talking and was about to stop them when Roughal had pushed the bunny into the room and shut the door.

"Well? You said you wanted to talk to me?," Liz asked.

"Yes I did... Look I thought about what you've been telling me and.. you're right,"

Liz raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I'm listening," she said.

"What I did was terrible. And it's not right that my boss just made it all go away without me actually answering to that family for what I did," he drifted off for a moment. "How is the family anyway?,"

Liz crossed her arms. "You really wanna know? You're not gonna like most of it," Liz said looking slightly apologetic.

"Kid... please,"

Liz sighed. "Carol's still not much better... She's not expected to ever get back to state where she's fit to be a mother,"

"Oh God... Tell me you've just got a sick sense of humor,"

"I don't joke around about this kind of thing. As for Tim... he was in a pretty bad place but we managed to get him out... he's not unscathed, but he'll be better than his mother's expected to end up with the best case scenario,"

"That's...that's good! Look I thought about what you said and you're right about cops but... I can't give it up! I worked my whole life to get here! I wanna make the world better!," Roughal insisted.

Liz just smiled.

"What?,"

"Now who said anything about not being a cop?," a voice said.

Roughal looked over to see Oliver jumping in through the window.

"Hey Ollie!," Liz said. "Did I do well?,"

"You did great Liz,"

"What? Liz?," Roughal said confused.

"Yeah.. sorry for the fake name. Had to keep you from being able to find me if you had told anyone,"

Oliver walked over to Roughal. "Mmm... Not the point anyway. Liz has been talking to me about you... normally we just get the cops to quit and it's up to them to find a new job, but since it was just an accident in your case, we've got another option for you," Oliver stated.

Roughal perked up.

"There's a small organization in our town. They fight for what cops should be like, and set a good example. There aren't many yet, about 6 in total but we're always looking to grow numbers. I won't lie to you though, the cops in our town are... I won't sugarcoat it. They're corrupted. Power hungry. Every single one of them in the precinct has their own agenda that they're pushing and they're not afraid to hurt or even kill animals to get what they want,"

Roughal's eyes widened.

"We've both been on the receiving end of what they do to the kits. They punish you for things that you have no control over. I can't even count the amount of kits that have ended up in the system or hospital because of their actions," Liz explained.

"That's... awful,"

"Tell me about it. Why do you think we started that organization? So what do you say, will you help us put a stop to what those cops are doing?," Oliver asked.

Just then the door busted open and Bogo, Judy, and Nick came in followed by the other police officers.

"Elizabeth! There you are! What are you doing?!," Judy exclaimed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. " Judy get out of here, you're ruining everything!,"

Bogo stepped forward.

"Roughal, what's going on?," he demanded.

" Ignore them. What do you say?," Oliver asked.

Rouguhal sighed. "Let's do it," he said determined.

"Very well officer. Welcome to our warp world," Oliver said with confidence and extended a paw out.

The two shook paws. Roughal turned to Bogo and took off his badge.

" What are you doing?,"

"Quitting," he handed Bogo his badge and walked out the door.

Judy glared at Oliver and Liz.

" Do you two have any idea what you've just done?,"

" Yeah our job," Liz said rolling her eyes.

Judy stepped closer to her younger sister. " Elizabeth this isn't like you you're supposed to be becoming a scholar at your school,"

Elizabeth growled. " I don't want to be a scholar, okay?! I won't be a scholar! I will never ever go back to that school again!,"

"Elizabeth-,"

" Stop calling me that, my name is Liz!,"

Judy sighed. " Fine Liz, why won't you just tell us what happened to you? I used to read mystery books to you at night. What happened to that Liz?,"

Liz leaned on Oliver. "Well finally someone in our family says something about me that has nothing to do with my IQ... Should've started happening 10 years ago but still, it happened. I do have to admit I am touched by how much you like the older version of me. Naive. Arrogant," Liz let her fake smile drop. "Stupid," Liz said.

"Can we please go now?," Liz begged Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "Ok. Let's go," Oliver said.

Oliver motioned for Roughal to follow them and they all left the building.

...

Later on Oliver and Liz waved as Roughal got in a car with other mammals.

"Geez, your family doesn't know more than I thought. They don't even know that you ended up in the hospital after the accident?,"

Liz subconsciously reached up and rubbed the side of their head. "They already lost a son and a brother. I don't want them to know what I lost that day, even though I'd rather not relive it, I have tried to tell them but...," Liz trailed off.

"Yeah I get it. I have no idea how Nick would react if he found out what really happened to his dad and my mom,"

Liz's head looked up at them. "Wait you told him?,"

Oliver shrugged. "I told him they died, I went into foster care cause he didn't show up, nothing else. I... didn't mention anything about Tracker or anything," Oliver's paw also started acting on it's own reaching back and rubbing his back.

"Geez,"

"Yeeeeah,"

If anyone else saw they would just think these two were just rubbing their head and back, but hidden under Liz's fur and under Oliver's shirts were both big nasty scars, in Liz's case one long surgical scar, permanent reminders of why they do what they do.

AN: Ok! Whoa! lots of information in this chapter so let's dissect. Oliver is Nick's younger half brother, as you can see the resemblance in their personality is uncanny. Yes, their snark and slick attitude is a lot of a family thing but to keep the two of them very separate characters I'm writing Oliver to be a little less in control of his emotions due to being younger. Also as you see here and will see later on, Oliver has much more of a dark side than Nick, little more prone to bursts of anger, little more vengeful of animals who wronged him and while he seems to be a neutral character as of now similar to Nick at the beginning of the movie, we'll see later on that he's a lot more of a Robin Hood like character. As for Liz, we finally get to hear more about this secret that she's hiding. In fact both of them are hiding secrets from their older siblings. I still won't tell you what it is, but after that last part of the chapter I'm hoping you guys will start sending me more guesses. I've already gotten a good guess. All I'll say for this chapter is that those scars that they both have are there because stuff the cops in the city their in have done.


	8. Welcome to Our Warped World

Judy and Nick were standing there at the station dumbfounded.

"What... just happened?," Judy asked.

"I have no idea Carrots... I really don't," Nick said equally dumbfounded.

"Those two couldn't have gotten far yet. Go find them. And find out what's happening to the other animals of Hanging Claw," Bogo ordered.

"On it chief!," Judy exclaimed and the two ran out the door.

The two of them made their way out of the precinct to try and follow the two kids. They made their way back to Hanging Claw and walked around asking people if they've seen the two kits, but no one was willing to cooperate.

"I don't get it! What did we do to these animals! All we want is to find out where my sister is!," Judy snapped.

"You know this city does look kinda shady. I would believe it if most animals here have something to hide," Nick said.

Judy then noticed the same hyena cub from before walking along the sidewalk with a black furred fox kit who was wheelchair bound walking beside him. Judy tapped Nick's shoulder and motioned to the two kits.

"So how's it going at home?," the hyena pup asked the fox kit.

The fox kit shrugged.

"It's going as well as it can be... dad's not around much but I've got you... and my other friends,"

"Well that's good. Plus we've got this place," the hyena said as the two made their way to an abandoned warehouse.

The hyena put took out his key card and swiped it in the slot of the warehouse and the door opened. Judy and Nick managed to see the inside, the inside definitely did not look like any kind of warehouse, it looked polished, modernized, almost like animals had been using the inside but left the outside completely untouched. The two looked at each other before running towards the door. After the two of them walked in, Judy stopped the door from closing long enough fot the two of them to get in. The inside of the warehouse looked like an office, but there was no staff anywhere.

"Ok... this is weird right?," Nick asked.

"Yeah," Judy said.

Suddenly a young female raccoon kit came out from the backroom with a drink until she saw the two officers with the family of bunnies and dropped the drink.

"Uh... can I help you?," she asked.

"Kid, did you see two kits come in here? A black fox kit in a wheelchair and a hyena pup?,"

"No... As you can see this is an office and if they came in here, there's no where else they would be able to go," the raccoon kit said.

"Hm," Judy said squinting her eyes.

Suddenly the elevator over the side opened and the back door flipped showing a black panther cub on the other side. The raccoon looked at him alarmed and his eyes widened as he saw the two officers and pounded on the back door making it flip again.

"What was that?," Nick asked, pointing at the elevator.

"Oh that? That was... nothing,"

Judy walked over to the elevator and touched the back wall.

"You probably don't wanna do that!," the raccoon yelled but that didn't stop Judy, eventually she touched a part of the wall that made it flip and she yelped as she was forced to the other side of the wall.

"Carrots!," Nick yelled and ran over.

"No!," the raccoon kit said clutching her head and following him.

"How do I get over there?," Nick demanded.

"Ok- just- Keep your voice down," the raccoon said and hit the panel sending the two of them going to the other side of the wall.

When the two came out the other side, Nick couldn't believe it. The inside of it looked like a Casino/Hotel/Indoor city. There was everything an animal would need inside from what he could only assume where hotel rooms or apartments to shops and schools inside the building.

"Whoa," Nick breathed.

Judy walked over and joined him. "I know right?,"

Suddenly everyone looked over at them.

"Geez it's the cops!," an animal yelled and everyone ran away screaming in a panic.

"Ok, I'm starting to get a migraine," Nick said slightly annoyed.

They heard a door slam open and the sound of two animals coming down the stairs. They looked up to see Oliver and Liz standing on the staircase looking nervous.

"J-Judy?," Liz stuttered.

AN: Oh no a cliffhanger! I've been excited to write this part for a while. So Nick and Judy are currently in the Sanctuary, which is basically a place available to animals who need a safe place to live and raise their kids outside the public view, and we'll get into why animals would need that in a few chapters. Also remember that raccoon kit that let Nick in because she's going to be important. Also don't forget about the panther cub that was brought up to be the son of the panther Roughal accidently killed because he plays an important part in this story too. Before anyone asks, yes, Liz and Oliver do live in the Sanctuary with the raccoon and panther. They, especially Oliver, are probably the most important animals there, they are basically the public faces of the Sanctuary. I'm gonna keep dropping hints into what's going on but we'll soon be seeing a lot of the terrible behavior the cops in this city have which is what is causing all the fear of the police. On a brighter note we'll also be going into who's actually been Liz and Oliver's guardians this whole time. The next chapter or two are gonna be pretty much just slice of life but afterwards it's gonna get really heavy really fast so I'll see you guys next time for that!


	9. Sanctuary Part 1

"Judy? What are you doing here?," Liz asked

"Did you really think no one would be following you after that stunt you pulled back at the precinct? What are you even doing here?!," Judy questioned.

Well I run this place Judy along with Oliver and some others," Liz explained.

"You run- You can't run a whole...whatever this place is Liz,"

"Is that the only thing you and mom and dad know how to do?! Tell me what I can and can't do?! I don't care what you think Judy, I've been running this place for years, I'm not about to stop because you say so,"

An adult squirrel and chipmunk came out of the room Oliver and Liz came out.

"Kids? Everything alright?," the chipmunk asked.

Oliver walked over and grabbed the raccoon and led her away from the two.

"Sorry Oliver I couldn't-," the raccoon started.

"It's ok. They're fine," Oliver reassured her.

Oliver turned his attention to the two adults above them. "Everything's OK Bridgette… these are our… we know them," Oliver said hesitantly with gritted teeth.

"It's alright everyone! You can come out! They won't hurt you!," Liz said.

Some animals began to peek out a murmur to themselves. Liz and Oliver grabbed their brother and sister respectively and yanked them upstairs to the room they all came from. The chipmunk and squirrel followed them in. The raccoon closed the door behind them.

"Uh.. Liz...Ollie. Something you need to tell us?,"

Oliver looked at them blakely before putting his paws up in defeat.

"Don't look at me! You already this is Nicolas," Oliver said.

Liz glares at him. "Thanks,"

"Uh… Bridgette? Luis?," she turned to the raccoon, "Chloe? This is Judy, my older sister I told you about.. Judy this is Bridgette and Robert. They took me in when I first got here,"

"They take in a lot of kids who need somewhere to go," Oliver said.

The two adults smiled proudly at their surrogate kids.

"Oh.. well thank you two for taking care of my sister, I knew she's hasn't been the most moral," Judy said glaring at Liz who rolled her eyes.

"And yet you're the one walking around with that," Robert said motioning to her uniform.

"Yes buddy… That's called a uniform," Nick joked.

"(Cough)They'renotfromthiscity(Cough)," Oliver coughed to the two.

They nodded in understanding "He means...There's no way to save that is there?," Bridgette said.

Judy approaches Liz.

"Regardless, what were you doing messing with my coworkers at the station,"

"My job," Liz said with an attitude.

"Yeah ok kiddo," Nick said.

"Don't call me kiddo! I'm more mature than you," Liz snarled at him.

"She's right, she is… Also she will destroy you," Oliver confirmed.

"Whatever. How exactly is forcing my colleagues to quit a job?,"

"Well I may not get paid for it… but it's still a job and a job that I really love," Liz defended.

Oliver smiled at her proudly and Nick noticed.

"You brainwashed her did you? I knew from the moment I saw you you were gonna be a troubled kid," Nick scolded harshly.

"I didn't have to **brainwash **her in order to get her to come her Nicolas," Oliver defended himself.

Judy pulled Liz and Chloe aside. "Come on kids, we're getting you out of here. This is a cult," Judy whispered to them.

"If you wanna leave, just walk back out the way you came," Chloe stated at normal volume.

"Exactly. You think Oliver, Robert, and Bridgette are keeping us here against our will? That would be illegal, I thought you were a cop Judy," Liz said.

Oliver groaned. "I'm gonna go check on Tim,"

"He's in his room son," Robert said.

"Got it," Oliver said while walking away.

"Nick," Judy whispered.

Nick nodded and followed after him. Oliver walked down the hallway of the apartment unknown that Nick was following him with his handcuffs ready. Oliver knocked on a door.

"Come in," a young voice said.

Oliver opened the door and Nick stopped in his tracks at what he saw. A young panther, about 9 years old in tears was sitting on his bed. It was the same panther cub that was the son of the panther that was killed in the accident.

"Hey Timmy," Oliver greeted for the first time since Nick had met up with his half brother, Nick was actually surprised by the tone the teenager spoke in, it was soft, and kind, and gentle. "How are you doing?," he asked.

"..Fine," he lied, wiping his tears.

"Sorry I haven't been around," Oliver said sitting down on the bed next to him. "I guess Liz, Chloe and me have been living this life so long we forget how painful and scary the first year can be,"

"That's ok." Tim said with a smile.

"Actually… Now that Liz is finished we're all gonna be around a lot more, how'd you like to go out for dinner tonight? You get to pick," Oliver suggested.

"...Sure," Tim said depressed.

Oliver's face fell and he put a paw on the panther's shoulder. Despite the panther clearly being younger, he was noticeably taller than the fox, so it was a little awkward for Oliver to comfortably rest his paw on his shoulder. "I know this must be very difficult,"

"I should have helped out more! I heard mom and dad say that they were having money trouble! I knew dad was gonna try something dumb like that!," Tim ranted to Oliver upset, and put his face in his paws.

"I know," Oliver said squeezing his shoulder slightly making the cub look down at him. "It seems that way right now. But you gotta understand that there was nothing you could have done. You're just a kid," Oliver comforted him.

"Did you ever go through something like this?," Tim asked.

Oliver nodded.

"Does the hurt ever go away?," Tim asked.

"I wish I could say yes. But it does get easier to deal with. I had Bridgette and Robert to help me out through the difficult time, they'll help you too, that's a promise,"

Oliver says as the two hug.

AN: Phew! This chapter was a long time coming! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We've finally met adoptive/surrogate parents and an interspecies couple in the world of Zootopia, don't think there's any reason they shouldn't be able to exist in canon. We've got some more characterization for Oliver aside from his angst. Yes, Oliver is a real jerk (to animals who kinda deserve it) but he really does care for his surrogate family and the other people who live in the Sanctuary, as we'll see later on. Also if the scene between Tim and Oliver seems familiar, it's because it was inspired by the scene of Bruce comforting Dick in Batman TAS.


	10. Sanctuary Part 2

Judy and Liz have been going back and forth the entire time. the two surgent parents have given up on trying to interject and instead was just eating popcorn watching the show.

"-How can you say that?! Of course I care about what happened?!,"

"Oh yeah?," Liz folded her arms. "Where's his wife?,"

Judy was taken back by the question. "I'm sorry. What?,"

"The guy's wife, where. is she?,"

"She's in a support system... with her son getting help,"

"Wrong Carrots. The son's right here,"

Oliver came out to join them. "Yeah... Course he's here,"

Judy turned to the parents. "Sir, ma'am you are aware taking a child out of their foster home is illegal right,"

"Officer his 'foster home' kept the refrigerator and pantries locked and wouldn't let anyone eat unless they paid with cash," Bridgette said.

"Yes and why should they just feed their children instead of charging their kids. It's not like children actually get hungry, or need food to survive, or use it as a coping mechinism sometimes," Luis said jokingly.

"Yeah, I can vouch that there are foster homes like that," Chloe noted.

"Oh come on, I know foster care come be bad, but I home like that would never be approved," Nick argued.

"It would for species like us. The way it goes around here, if your kind's more stereotyped for bad things, the more likely you are to end up in worse homes. It's the worst with our kinds of predators, you know panthers, jackals, hyenas, raccoons, foxes," Oliver said.

"That's a lie," Nick said.

"You've lied about stuff you're whole life. You can't tell when someone's not?,"

Judy pulled Liz to the side. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? How'd you find these guys?,"

"Oliver found me. He brought me here. And these two...," Liz looked over at the two surrogate parents, "Took me in. They raised me as if I was one of their own. They raised all of us like we were their own kids,"

"Elizabeth, you have a family at home who loves you. Come home, we can still get you in that school-,"

"No!," Liz said shoving Judy away.

Everyone looked taken back. Oliver shoved past Oliver and grabbed Liz by the shoulders leading her out the apartment.

"Be right back guys,"

Bridgette nodded as Oliver closed the door.

"Why'd you take me out. I'm fine,"

"Liz, you're shaking,"

Liz looked down at her hands and legs to see that they were shaking.

"Oh,"

"I know it's hard. But you can't freak out like that in front of her or they're gonna think we're being abused here. You gotta remember, you're right here, right now. Not back in that car. Not 6 years ago, now and here,"

"I know. Thanks Ollie. But I'm ok. I just... don't wanna ever step foot in that school ever again. And if that cop finds out I'm trying to get in again-,"

"That won't happen... why don't we go for a walk? It might take your mind off things,"

"Y-Yeah. Ok. I doubt it will but maybe I can at least burn it off,"

"Good girl,"

Oliver opened the door back up.

"Guys we're gonna go for a walk,"

Chloe was hiding behind Bridgette who looked uncomfortable at the officers. "Great. Can you take these two?," Bridgette asked.

"I don't know if that's-,"

"Ollie please," Luis said.

"Fine. Hey you two. You wanna see what this city's really like, follow us," Oliver said.

The two turned towards the hallway.

"Should we go?," Judy whispered.

"Well we are on a case anyway. This might be a good way to get information,"

The two nodded at each other and followed the two kits out.


	11. Please Understand Part 1

Disclaimer: The rest of this story has subject matter that may be sensitive is light of recent events such as police brutality, foster care abuse and violence towards minorities. I would like to point out that the story of Warped World has been planned out from beginning to end for nearly a year. The events are not meant to be depicting any real life events and are in fact exaggerated and over the top because I need it to be for the story. With that being said on with the story!

Nick and Judy had followed the two kits outside to the city. The city for the most part looked fine.

"Ollie, Liz! Wait up!," the two turned around to see Chloe running to join them.

"Chloe?," Oliver askled confused.

"What are you doing here?," Liz followed up.

"I needed to get out of the apartment. It was getting heated in there. Please take me with you," Chloe begged.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah Ok. Come on,"

They start walking away before Nick and Judy come out with them. Oliver and Chloe noticed first and looked back. They looed annoyed. Liz looked at what they were looking back and looked annoyed as well.

"Following us now?," Liz questioned.

"You said this town was so bad. Just trying to figure out why you would think that. Doesn't seem like the nicest town, but seems nice enough," Judy stated.

"You can't just follow us around," Chloe argued, almost begging.

"Oh but I think we can kid, unless you're lying in which case-," Nick started.

"That's enough," Oliver interjected. "You don't need to be adding them to the list of lives you've ruined. You can come, just... hide the badges at least,"

The two nodded and tucked their badges away and they began to walk down the street for a period of time. Suddenly a police car drove up to a family of wolves. Oliver and the raccoon stopped straight in their path, lunging at the three behind them. The group went under a table.

"What is your problem Oliver?!," Nick snapped.

"SHHHH!," Oliver hissed.

Oliver crawled towards the edge of the table and pulled up the cloth as the police officers pounded on the door.

"We gotta go," he told the group.

Liz and Raccoon nodded and began to crawl.

"Why?!," Judy whispered.

"SHHHH!," Oliver said and looked back towards the house as the wolf family nervously come out.

"Now!," Oliver hissed and pushed Judy away getting her to crawl.

Judy perked up her ear to hear the conversation...

"-coming with us,"

"Please... please just wait a minute. We have a son,"

Suddenly the officer stuck the female wolf.

Judy gasped she went to go stop the officer but was held back by Oliver.

"Judy no,"

"Didn't you just see that?!,"

"You go out there and you'll be lucky if that's all they do to you,"

The father came out with a young female wolf pup.

"What going on daddy... What's wrong?,"

The male wolf seemed conflicted. "N-Nothing honey... just.. you have to go live with your aunt and uncle from now on,"

"Huh? Why? I don't understand,"

"Honey, I need you to trust me right now. I promise your uncle and aunt will explain everything to you but now isn't the time. Please go!,"

The wolf pup looked sad. "Am I.. ever gonna see you guys again?,"

The father looked even more conflicted than before. "I- I don't know,"

"I'm scared, daddy,"

"Me too, but you'll be ok,"

The wolf pup began to leave. After she was out of ear shot the officer shoved him to the ground.

"We had an agreement flea-bag. You were allowed to say goodbye to your daughter. But now, you go,"

"We're coming! Ok!? I just wanted to make sure she would be alright!,"

"She's not your concern anymore. She'll barely ever see you again. By the time you'll be free to see her on your own accord she'll be a grown wolf," the police officer said while forcing them until the car.

"Wait!," the mother cried.

The police officer stopped. "What?," the first one growled.

"You won't hurt our daughter will you?,"

"No. Not at the moment. If she does anything disguising than you two... well... You know why don't like it when you flea-bag chompers make us take drastic measures,"

And with that the police oifficers took off. Nick and Judy looked at each over, disturbed and horrified at how much pleasure the officers seemed to have with that act and threat. They looked back at the kids, who looked realieved when the child got away to the aunt and uncle. The look in their faces said it all. They were used to this. This was a common occurance in this city.

"Go," Oliver said barely above a whisper.

The group kept crawling before Judy stopped. "No, I'm sorry. They can't just do that," Judy said and crawled out storming over.

Nick followed her.

"Nick! Don't go out- oh this isn't gonna be pretty," Oliver started. "Come on guys," Oliver said motioning to the girls to follow.

Judy walked over at the officers and they were holding back laughter at the two in uniform.

"Excuse me, guys would you mind explaining to me why you arrested those two in front of their kid? That was just wrong. The kid doesn't have to see that,"

"Pfft. That's cute. We don't have to explain anything to you. Why don't the two of you take those costumes off before I arrest your butts," one of the cops said.

"Why does everyone think these are costumes?!," Judy exclaimed.

"I don't know Carrots, clearly these guys aren't too bright," Nick said with a smirk.

The two cops lost their smile.

"Watch yourself fox, you know what-," the other said while reaching for something.

"Nicolas!," Oliver said as they walked over. "Don't provoke them,"

Both officers pulled out tranquilizers and aimed them at Oliver and Chloe.

"You two... Paws where we can see them! Now!," the officer ordered.

The two looked annoyed and raised their paws. Oliver and Liz gave their siblings the death glare.

"Aw man," Chloe whined like this was a usual Tuesday.

"You're arresting kids now?! On what charge?," Judy demanded.

"Are you that stupid?! Jeez your just like your sister, see Elizabeth You're sister knows her place!," one cop said as Liz looked away shyly.

"They were walking at us very intimidatingly," the other cop said.

"Oh. My God," Liz said annoyed.

Nick stood in between the cops and the kids. "Ok. I think you guys need to step back and-," Oliver started before one of the cops picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"Out of the way you sick freak!," the first officer said.

"Nick!," Judy said and ran over to her partner.

"Now, both you two future criminals, paws behind your head! Down on your face! Do it! Do it before I taze you so bad you'll be lucky walking away with cardiac arrest!," the second officer said.

The two kids complied.

"He's the one pretending to be a cop," Oliver muttered glaring at Nick while he was getting down.

AN: Well... ya. So the cops in this city are jerk wads. They only get worse by the way. Just wait until you meet the real... words I can't say on here because this is a family friendly story. It's also gonna be revealed to be pretty bad too that's why Oliver and Chloe are really jaded towards adults (Except Bridgette and Luis) but still stay friendly towards kids. I'm gonna do a chapter actually showing one of the homes. Hopefully I'll start getting into backstories in a few chapters.


End file.
